When I was your man
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-shot: Leaving her was a mistake but Sasuke would never be able to hold on a relationship, he knew that even Hinata who tried to fix what's between them knew that. Now seeing her in someone else's embrace caused Sasuke to feel the regret and place his apology to his previous love.


**AN: Weeee so this one-shot is inspired by Burno Mars, When I was your man! And I really apologise for my sudden disappearance, forgive? Please? And also for whoever is waiting for an update on Accidental Marriage I'm sorry to say I'm stuck I need to work on it before I release it. Anyway enjoy this one-shot! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor the song**

* * *

When I was your man

"_**I'm really sorry Sasuke but, I can't take it anymore. I hope you find a better woman than me" a pale eyed beauty stared at the man in front of her as she rubbed her tears that rolled down unconsciously, she gave him a watery smile before she left through the door.**_

_**The said male just gazed at where his once called girlfriend left with that smile, but with his stubbornness he grunted and looked away. He will not miss her she left on her own and it's her fault, that woman is now insignificant. He could have any other woman she is not needed...**_

* * *

That was the last memory Sasuke had with his beloved Hinata, he was reason she left and now he knew that his ego, pride and selfish ways ruined a perfect relationship but now watching her held by another man as they laughed and sway to their imaginary music. His heart tugged painfully at every kiss they shared, he really regret letting her go without fighting for her.

"Hey Sasuke, don't you have to go up there now" his blond best friend nudged him cutting his regretful thoughts, his ebony eyes shifted to the male beside him before he quietly stood up from his seat and forcefully looked away from the new happy couple. Hinata deserves happiness and this man is her new reason for her smile, guess he never appreciated her when she gave him that same happy smile before it was all ruined.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he walked on the stage, their friends were together in the club where he was performing that night for moral support. It doesn't help that they have mutual friends and so it was for sure she will haunt him and make him regret for every mistake he had done with her.

He slowly sat on the piano that was perched in the middle of the stage ready for him to play the keys to rest his feelings on the instrument, as soon as his fingers rested on the black and white keys he played the sad tune that were buzzing in his mind. After the short intro his voice drifted through the whole club making everyone stare at him playing the tender tunes.

His feelings was basically publicized to the whole world but he didn't care, he wanted Hinata to hear how he feels even though he was a few months too late. Sasuke was almost like talking to her through the song and he knew how lonely he became when he lost her, no woman compared he was too dumb to realize what was right in front of him.

_**I know that I'm too late to apologize for all my mistakes, but I just want you to know…**_

Hinata almost gasped as she heard his voice, words talking to her through the beautiful melody. She was hypnotized forced to hear every word he sung ever so beautifully, even though her happiness now lies within Gaara that held her tightly against his warm body.

She closed her eyes and listened to his voice apologizing, she already forgave him for everything but she knows he can't really ever be in a relationship, he prefers to be on his own, he won't give her everything she needs and she won't ever give him what he desires even if she tried it won't be enough for him. She knows everything and she tried to work around it but at the end it became too much that she had to let go, he's a free bird after all, a soul that must never be tied down.

Hinata knew she was holding him down with her selfishness to be with him before, even after knowing how he is. But sometimes it was difficult to let go and finally when she had the courage, it was the hardest thing she ever done in her life.

_**...I hope he gives you all his hours…**_

Both sad eyes stared at each other knowing what's going on in the others' head, they both knew what's done is done and eventually they have to move on, not everything is a fairy tale. This is real life and nothing lasts forever, even Hinata knows there will be a day she will be separated from Gaara and will go through another heart break but she needs the comfort for now until it's taken away from her.

Sasuke took a quick breath and sung from the bottom of his heart, all he needs now was Hinata to be happy even if it won't be with him and he knows there won't be another women for him. He will never be tamed, his spirit is too wild and Hinata did calm him down but when he felt the change in him that he pushed her away causing her to be out of his life like he wanted. Hinata knew everything but she held on until it went to point that enough was enough, she knew it and he knew it as well.

_**…****Do all things I should've done when I was your man… **_

His tunes slowed down ending the song with a last deep note; he gave a soft smile to Hinata's direction and stood up leaving the place. As long as Hinata was happy he had nothing to fear and the new man better give her everything she needs or he'll have a chat with him. Personally.


End file.
